


Once A Month

by MissPolarBear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Friend nicknames, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeremy just wants to help, Player 1 - Freeform, Scared Jeremy, boyf riends - Freeform, michael mell is a werewolf, monster au, player 2, werewolf!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPolarBear/pseuds/MissPolarBear
Summary: Jeremy couldn’t help but notice how Michael was always absent the same time each month.





	Once A Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an AU where Michael is a werewolf, and Jeremy is starting to worry about him. Enjoy! :)

Jeremy couldn’t help but notice how Michael was always absent the same time each month.

 

It happened every time. Michael would become very exhausted and sick, and he would miss two days of school in a row. When Jeremy asked him about it, he responded with a shrug and said, “Just a coincidence.”

 

Jeremy trusted Michael. A lot.

But Michael had to be hiding something.

 

Jeremy rested his head on the window of the bus. His phone was in his hands, displaying messages between him and Michael.

 

_**Jeremy** _

 

Where were you today?

 

_**Michael** _

 

_Got the flu :(_

 

_It’s pretty bad_

 

**_Jeremy_ **

 

 _That sucks D:_  

 

_Want me to stop by?_

 

**_Michael_ **

 

_No_

 

_But thank you_

 

_Don’t want to get you sick_

 

**_Jeremy_ **

 

_I’ll wash my hands_

 

**_Michael_ **

 

_Lol_

 

_But no thanks, I’ll be okay_

 

**_Jeremy_ **

 

_If you’re sure_

 

_Hope you feel better_

 

He shut his phone off.

 

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Jeremy hopped off the bus and walked all the way to his house, his mind a whirlwind.

 

Jeremy spent the rest of the day watching YouTube and doing his homework, but he couldn’t get Michael out of his thoughts. The first couple times, he had passed it off as a coincidence. But they were reaching the sixth or seventh month in a row of this. Something was going on, but he didn’t know _what._

 

Before Jeremy knew it, it was 10 PM. He sat on his bed, back against the wall, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. He had three unanswered texts to Michael, sent over an hour ago.

 

 _Feeling_ _better_?

 

 _Hey_ _Player 1_

 

 _You_ _alright_

 

Jeremy exhaled, running his thumb over the edge of the phone screen. He just wanted to know what was going on with his friend.

 

A glance at the window gave him an idea.

 

Michael only lives a couple blocks away.

 

Fueled by the sudden determination, Jeremy got out of his bed. He pulled his shoes on, followed by jeans and a dark blue hoodie. It was only when he was halfway out the door when he started to have second thoughts, but he pushed them away. Michael was more important.

 

He walked down the dark sidewalk, using his phone as a flashlight. The street was eerily empty as he walked along, the only movement being the occasional car or rustle of the wind. Jeremy shivered, zipping up his hoodie more. He just wanted to talk to Michael, find out what was going on.

 

Michael’s house came into view. Jeremy walked up the path to the front door, anxiety beginning to gnaw at him. What if it really was a coincidence? Maybe Michael actually did have the flu, and he was sleeping, and Jeremy was just showing up at his house at almost 11 PM for nothing.

 

Jeremy made it to the front of the house, but he walked around the side instead. Creeping quietly, he approached Michael’s window.

 

It was wide open.

 

Jeremy paused, his anxiety being replaced with confusion, only to once again twist into anxiety. Michael would never leave his window wide open this late at night.

 

He peered inside. It was hard to see in the dark, but he could still make out the empty space on Michael’s bed. Michael was not here.

 

Another spike of anxiety hit him, followed up by growing trepidation. His gaze fell to the window, to the slightly damp grass below him, and finally back to the dark expanse of trees behind him.

 

Jeremy was shaking now, both from the cold and from worry. For a moment he figured Michael was just sleeping in a different part of the house, and he was just being paranoid.

 

Then he caught sight of the red hoodie.

 

A step closer confirmed it. It was splayed out on the grass, as if it was thrown. Jeremy’s heart was pounding at a thousand miles per hour as he bent down.

 

His hand was so shaky he could barely hold the fabric properly. His cold fingers brushed over the soft red hoodie, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Jeremy pulled himself to his feet, and before he knew it, he was marching towards the forest. The light from the full moon illuminated his path into the expanse of tall, hooded trees.

 

His throat was tight. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe, no matter how difficult it might be.

 

“M-Michael?” He called out, his voice quiet and shaky. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Michael, are you there?”

 

His voice sounded so sharp against the silence of the forest. The constant whistling of the wind made his heart race faster.

 

“M-Michael!” He cried out, but no one answered. No matter how terrified he was, he couldn’t stop his descent into the forest. He _had_  to find Michael.

 

Jeremy was deep in the forest now. He glanced behind him, only to be met by more trees. Michael could be anywhere.

 

He swallowed hard, trying to steady his breathing. “Calm down,” he told himself as he ran his shivering hands through his hair. “You’ll— You’ll find him.”

 

Something caught his eye to his right. Movement.

 

Jeremy flinched, turning to his right, but there was nothing. He was trembling head to toe, hands freezing, heart racing. “H...Hello?” He whispered weakly.

 

A low growling answered him, somewhere to his left. Jeremy whirled around, breath catching in his throat.

 

A pair of glowing yellow eyes glinted in the darkness, harsh and bright against the trees. Jeremy’s heart nearly stopped as the beast moved forward, a tall, fur-covered monster with a wolfish face and a snarl revealing two rows of sharp, white teeth.

 

Jeremy staggered backwards as the beast approached, walking on two feet and baring its teeth. It’s sharp claws glinted on each of its massive paws.

 

“N...no...” Jeremy could barely breathe. His entire body was screaming at him to run, to get far, far away from this beast, but his legs were frozen.

 

His body only responded as the beast lunged at him.

 

With a strangled yelp, Jeremy dodged out of the way, his feet stumbling from both the cold and fear. The beast tackled nothing, skidding over the leaves as it whirled to face Jeremy, snarling wildly.

 

Jeremy took the opportunity to bolt. He sprinted away from the beast, dodging around trees and ducking under branches. His racing heart only quickened at he sound of the beast not too far behind.

 

He cried out in panic as he realized he had reached a creek. He skidded to a halt just before he could fall into the dark water, kicking up dirt as he changed direction. The beast snarled somewhere behind him.

 

Jeremy had no idea where he was, but he didn’t stop to think about it. His breathing hitched as he began to tire, but he still forced himself to keep running.

 

Up ahead, the trees were too dense to possibly get through. Jeremy swore under his breath, skidding on his feet in an attempt to turn.

 

He took too long.

 

Heavy paws slammed him into a tree, sending a wave of pain throughout his body. His heart stopped as he shakily stared up into the face of a beast that was suddenly so close.

 

The monster was a lot taller than he realized, over seven feet tall. Sharp claws dug into his shoulders. It’s yellow eyes were sharp and dangerous, staring into his frightened blue eyes with the intensity of a wildfire.

 

Jeremy stood frozen, fear coursing through his very veins. He could barely hear the wind whistling anymore; all he could focus on were those sharp yellow eyes and the growling that never seemed to cease.

 

For a moment neither of them moved.

 

Then the monster lunged forward again.

 

Jeremy’s eyes snapped shut as he awaited his fate, but the bite never came. The faint brushing of fur against his neck was paralyzing, yet he still managed to peek one fearful eye open.

 

The beast’s face was close to his neck, eyes narrowed. It’s brown nose twitched slightly as it sniffed him.

 

Jeremy flinched as the beast slowly lifted its face, meeting his eyes. He swallowed thickly.

 

To his surprise, the beast _whimpered,_ loosening its grip on Jeremy slightly. The teenager couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

 

The beast whined again as it looked him over, gently nudging Jeremy’s shoulder with its snout. Jeremy’s terror was slowly diminishing to something similar to concern.

 

He wasn’t sure what was going on, but as far as he knew, he didn’t seem to be in any danger.

 

“H...Hey,” he whispered, unsure of what the beast wanted from him. The beast lifted its head slightly, giving what appeared to be a small nod.

 

Jeremy locked eyes with the monster, and suddenly, all the pieces fell into place.

 

“... _Michael_?” 

 

The beast snapped its head up, meeting Jeremy’s gaze. And it _nodded_.

 

A wave of lightheadedness fell over Jeremy, and he slumped against the tree. “...Oh my _god_. You’re a _fucking_ _werewolf.”_

 

That’s why he got sick once a month. That’s why he refused to tell Jeremy. That’s why his bed was empty.

 

Michael tilted his head, pulling away from Jeremy. Jeremy took several deep breaths, still trying to regain himself from the chase. “You... you could have told me,” he said softly. Michael lowered his gaze, and Jeremy carefully placed his hand on his shoulder. “But it’s alright,” he murmured.

 

Jeremy took a deep breath, straightening his posture. Michael watched him curiously as he sat down against the tree, gesturing for the werewolf to do the same. Michael sat down next to him, ears pricked expectantly.

 

“What?” Jeremy smiled, leaning closer to Michael. “I’m not gonna leave you out here by yourself. I’m your Player Two.”

 

Michael beamed, leaning into Jeremy as well.

 

Jeremy felt his soft fur brush against his arm, and he knew they would both be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, the reason behind Michael’s change of attitude was because he was more wild and animal-like until he realized it was Jeremy he was chasing. Then his human emotions and memories came back to him.


End file.
